Trapped
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: Esme and Olaf are trapped in a closet.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't find him anywhere. She had looked through the entire hotel and nothing. Walking into her room she flopped onto the bed. Esmé sat up and looked at her suitcases. She could at least unpack. She opened the closet, Olaf was inside.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked. Olaf opened his mouth to answers but the door in the other room opened and a loud voice announced; "Countie! Esmé! Come see my new dance!" Olaf grabbed Esmé's hand and pulled her in the closet closing the door behind her. "What--" Esmé started to exclaim before he clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Shhh! I can't stand another dance!" Olaf hissed into Esmé's ear. Esmé tried to pry his hand off her mouth but gave up and listened as Carmelita slapped around the bedroom outside in her tap shoes.  
"They are such cakesniffers sometimes." Carmelita muttered leaving the room. Olaf waited until the sounds of her tap shoes left the suite before releasing Esmé. She spun around to face him.  
"what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Avoiding the annoying brat." Olaf snapped.  
"But she's so darling!" Esmé protested.  
"No more of that " Olaf commanded, "Or I'll lock you in here"  
"You wouldn't"  
"Don't doubt me." Olaf warned turning the handle. It stopped. He tried again. "Its locked." he informed.  
"What you mean we're trapped in here?" She gasped.  
"Yeah but it's the first time I've been alone with you in weeks. I can't believe you even let her sleep in between us." Olaf said.  
"Well she's scared of the dark." Esmé retorted.  
"I couldn't care less" Olaf said simply. He felt around the closet and observed that not only was there no other way out, but there was also no where to sit. It was so dark that even though Esmé was dressed in yellow he couldn't see her. He reached toward her and pulled her closer. "I missed you." He added lovingly.  
Esmé smiled in spite of herself. "I guess I missed you too." He kissed her nose by accident. Esmé laughed.  
"Well sorry." He said sarcastically and tried again getting closer. She grabbed his head and moved him over. "Ah, there we are." He smiled kissing her again . "that's funny you don't taste like lipstick…." he commented.  
"Incase you haven't noticed you wiped it off with your hand while you were keeping me prisoner." She pointed out. Olaf wiped his hand off on his pants uncaringly kissing her again.  
"I rather like the difference." He smiled and moved toward he more tripping on Esmé's ankle. They tumbled down and landed awkwardly in the bottom of the closet.  
Esmé moaned and asked; "Are you okay?" She had been fortunate enough to land on top. "Yes.." He answered finally.  
Esmé reached out her hands to see where she was . _'okay that's his leg and that's--oh lovely now it looks like I'm feeling him up…."_she moved her hands onto his chest and pulled herself around to face him. "Esmé please! You don't have to send hints all you had to do was ask!" Olaf joked , grabbing her arms he slid her up to his face.  
"Oh ha…ha…." Esmé replied. "Actually….were going to be in here for a while"  
"Oh please, Carmelita will be back any minute." Esmé scolded. "Well she didn't notice us before.." Olaf pointed out.  
"Your hand was covering my mouth." "That can be arranged again. After all you are the loud one." Olaf joked.  
Esmé gave him a mock slap on the shoulder. "I'm not loud"  
"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not"  
"Prove it."

Read and Review! There are more chapters allready written but I want reviews before I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaf yawned. His back hurt horribly . He had just woken up on the floor of a closet. A partially clothed Esmé clung to him. Well…even waking up on a closet floor with Esmé was better than being in a bed next to Carmelita. Esmé's eye fluttered open, the familiar form of Olaf pressed against her. She moved her head a little and became temporarily horrified that they were using her dress as a pillow. But it was Olaf's shirt so she sighed in relief. "Morning precious." Olaf greeted kissing her forehead.  
"Mmm…" Esmé replied, kissing his jaw….close enough.  
"Well, you proved me wrong." Olaf admitted. Esmé chuckled. "And?" "I'm loud sometimes too." Olaf added. Esmé smiled in triumph. "Oh and next time I get a chance I'm locking us in a closet…" Esmé walked her fingers up Olaf's chest and touched his neck then sat up. "We should get dressed and start calling for Carmelita or Hooky. I'm sure someone is around." Esmé said grabbing her dress and sliding into it. Olaf zipped it up and put on his pants and shirt. Esmé leaned on the door and listened for a second before yelling, "Carmelita"  
"Hooky!" Olaf joined in the yelling.   
Esmé teetered dangerously on Olaf's shoulders. She was sitting around his head trying to open a vent in the ceiling. She took off her shoe and banged on the edges of the vent cover. She pried it off and tossed it to the floor.  
"Do you think we can fit?" Olaf asked.  
"I think so…." She said trying to climb in. Olaf pushed her up a couple feet higher. "OW!" she yelled. "It closes up!" she yelled. Olaf pulled her back down and grabbing her hips he slid her back to the floor. "Well that didn't work. Any other ideas?" Esmé asked. Olaf looked around "We could try breaking the door down." he suggested.  
Esmé stood aside while Olaf tried to kick the door down. He managed to make a crack in the door but not get through. "Oh lovely. We have been stuck in here for almost a day and I'm hungry. Not to mention I have to go to the bathroom." Esmé whined. "What do you want m to do about it?" Olaf asked. "Well….I don't know you're the evil genius!"

"No. Its left right both. Esmé instructed again. It was her hundredth attempt to teach Olaf the Miss Mary Mack clapping game. They were sitting across from each other cross legged. "Well I'm not a girl. I'm not meant for this kind of thing." Olaf whined and tried again. Esmé hummed the words since she was tired of singing them. He got it! It was amazing the claps maintained a steady rhythm and Esmé speeded up at bit and it was all going fine until…  
clap clap clap Slap  
"Ow"  
"Sorry dear" Olaf apologized. "I'm so bored. " Esmé commented rubbing her face.  
"Well I'm not exactly amused either"  
"Its your fault we're in here, O" Esmé snapped.  
"Well I'm sooooo Sorry.." Olaf said sarcastically. Olaf took off his shirt the heat in the closet was horrible.  
Esmé leaned back on a wall. "O, we're missing the meeting…." she sighed.  
"Damn. Hooky might have gone for us both but L would have recognized him. " Olaf said angrily.  
"We can still burn the place down " Esmé encouraged.  
"Not from in here, E! Our allies are already probably burning it down and we'll die in here"  
Esmé shuddered. Olaf moved over and sat next to her hugging her. "We Will die if we're stuck in here." he kissed her forehead. "We have to keep trying"  
"I love you , O. no matter what happens." "I love you too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esmé and Olaf were still kicking at the door and screaming when the hotel's fire alarms went off. Esmé moaned in terror. "We're trapped in a closet and they are burning down the hotel!" she screamed.

"No we don't know that for sure. It could just be a small fire…."

"In a hotel full of trained fire fighters!" Esmé retorted.

"Okay hold on." Olaf said kicking the door in the right spot finally sending it off its hinges. They both pushed their way out of the closet and to the door of the hotel suite. Olaf opened the door and you could already see the smoke seeping up the stairs and the red glow following it.

"Oh darling, its going to be too late!" Esmé cried covering her eyes in grief.

"We _will_ get trough there." Olaf said firmly grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall toward the smoking stairwell. Standing at the top of the hotel stairs the black smoke billowed around them. He kissed her brief on the cheek before pulling her farther into the smoke. Running down the stairs the heat got more and more unbearable until they reached the 5th floor which was engulfed in flames. Olaf kept pulling her down farther right past it the metal on the stair case was the only thing not burning.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs they saw the entire lobby was on fire. Esmé was couching horribly. She was allergic to smoke she was fine as long as she wasn't breathing it in. That's why Esmé never smoked. Her eyes flickered and then she fainted passing out from too much smoke and heat. Olaf caught her and scooped her up walking around the floor with her light weight was difficult only because the carpet was on fire. With the front entrance blocked by some flaming furniture Olaf forced his way out a back door.

Stumbling out into the bright sunshine and almost collapsing onto the parking lot pavement he set Esmé down and set next to her laying on the ground to catch his breath. Sitting back up he realized that laying on a closet floor forever was catching up with him. He turned to Esmé. Kneeling beside her she said; "Esmé wake up darling…" brushing her cheek with his hand.

Esmé's eyes opened. "O…..you saved us….." she cooed.

"I saved you but your dress wasn't it was have caught fire on our way down its rather singed and considerably shorter…." Olaf said with a smile.

"That's okay…you can buy me a new one….."

"You never change …"Olaf smiled.

"Would you have preferred a big revelation?' Esmé asked sarcastically.

"Not really no… Lets go find Hooky and that insistently annoying little child of yours."

"She isn't annoying she is precious…"

"Sure…..lets go…follow me…" Olaf said standing up.

"To the ends of the earth…." Esmé said with a laugh.

The END Thank you reviews…


End file.
